Merindukanmu
by oishiit
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu aktris muda berbakat Sakura Chiyo sudah menikah dengan seorang mangaka ternama, Yumeno Sakiko. Kesibukan yang luar biasa membuat keduanya sulit menghabiskan waktu bersama. [OS-DRAMA-ROMANCE] [OOC]


**Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun**

 **©Izumi Tsubaki sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **A/N :** **Remember! This is an OOC story of GSNk, and** **If you found to many conversations, don't blame me. It's just your delusion. Yes. Your delusion.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **and then, Happy Reading**

" **Merindukanmu"**

 **by shireni** **h** **ime**

Nozaki Chiyo seorang aktris muda berbakat yang bahkan kehidupannya dirahasiakan. Tidak ada yang pernah mendengar tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Tidak ada.

Dengan bosan ia membantingkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Tubuh mungil itu berputar menemukan sosok pria yang tengah serius menggambar diatas meja kerjanya. Chiyo melenguh kesal. Seharian ia habiskan waktu liburnya hanya untuk memandangi suaminya yang sedang bekerja. Yah, ia seorang mangaka yang sudah punya nama. Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama Yumeno Sakiko. Semua tahu, tapi tidak dengan pernikahannya dengan seorang aktris ternama, Sakura Chiyo.

"Sayang"

"Hm"

"Aku sedang libur. Apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku?"

"Suman, Chiyo. Pekerjaanku benar-benar _deadline_ untuk saat ini"

Kesal dengan jawaban suaminya, Chiyo menarik dirinya dari kasur. Ia melingkarkan tangan pada leher jenjang milik Nozaki. Yah Nozaki, tentu saja Yumeno Sakiko hanyalah sebuah _pen name_ untuk menutupi identitas aslinya. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum geli mendapat tingkah manja dari istrinya.

"Tinggalkan ini", Chiyo mengambil pensil dari jemari suaminya. "Sekarang habiskan waktumu bersamaku", sebuah kecupan manis mendarat lembut dipipi kanan Nozaki. Pria itu hanya mengelus lembut kepala Chiyo. "Tidak, sebelum pekerjaanku selesai". Jawaban yang membuat kedua pipi Chiyo merah padam, bukan karena tersipu malu. Chiyo kesal bukan main. Ia menarik tangannya dan kembali ke ranjang. Nozaki berbalik menatap istrinya. Ia tersenyum kecil menyaksikan tingkah manja Chiyo. Ia selalu suka sisi manja Chiyo. Selalu.

"Satu panel terakhir, Chiyo". Kalimat yang membuat senyum merekah sempurna dari bibir Chiyo.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit panel terakhir selesai dibuat oleh Nozaki. Sisanya biar asisten-asistennya yang melakukan. Ia berdiri meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena seharian duduk.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Nona Nozaki?"

"Apa? Tentu saja itu kan?"

"Itu?"

"Mou.. anata! Beberapa hari kedepan aku akan sibuk!", Chiyo menyilangkan tangannya. "apa kau tidak akan merindukanku?", matanya kini menatap Nozaki dalam. Sedikit kesedihan terpancar disana. "Sangat".

Mereka berpelukan, membagi kehangatan tubuh. Saling mengecup dengan lembut. Tidak pernah sekalipun Nozaki bermain kasar, ia tahu bagaimana memperlakukan istrinya dengan baik. "Aku masih merasa seperti memperkosa seorang gadis SMP", Nozaki tertawa kecil. Ia menatap setiap lekuk tubuh istrinya yang mungil. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku sudah 22 tahun. Kau tahu itukan?!". Nozaki hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi amarah kecil Chiyo.

Sentuhan terakhir. Hanya tinggal melakukan itu. Namun, Nozaki terhenti. Membuat rona tanya pada wajah Chiyo. Nozaki terpaku pada panggul istrinya. Ia mengelusnya lembut dari panggul hingga perut dan pusara Chiyo. "Anata?"

"Apa kau sedang diet, Chiyo?"

"Tidak. Bahkan aku sedang banyak makan"

"Begitukah? Terdengar baik...". Chiyo terdiam. "Maaf aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Saat ini aku ingin tidur memelukmu seperti ini saja, istriku"

"Eh? Apa aku terlihat gemuk? Apa aku tidak menarik lagi?"

Nozaki mendekap tubuh Chiyo dengan hangat. Mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Sebaliknya, kau sangat cantik malam ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"apa kau bisa pulang lebih awal hari ini, Chiyo?"

"ahh, aku tidak yakin. Apa ada sesuatu, anata?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi temanku saja"

"Temanmu? Siapa?"

"Mikoshiba"

"Mikoshiba?", Chiyo berpikir sebentar. "Temanmu yang pemalu itu? Apa kabarnya sekarang yah.."

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin bertemu sebelum hari pernikahannya"

"Dia akan menikah? Benarkah?"

"Satu minggu lagi, bisakah kau.."

"sebaiknya kau tanya pada Yuzuki"

Nozaki melenguh kesal. Ditatapnya jendela yang silau karena matahari pagi. Bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk Chiyo pergi. Nozaki masih ingin bersama istrinya. Kini ia menyesal dengan semua _deadline_ nya. "Kemarilah, Chiyo". Ia memanggilnya dengan lembut. Membuat yang dipanggil dengan sukarela menghampiri. Pakaiannya masih setengah rapi. "Biar ku sletingkan bajumu". Chiyo membalikkan badannya menatap matahari pagi. Membelakangi suaminya yang hanya mengenakan celana tidur dan masih terduduk di ranjang. Chiyo bisa merasakan suaminya mengecup punggungnya sebelum resleting itu tertutup. "Apa kau menyesal tidak melakukannya semalam, sayang?".

"Tidak. Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu", kali ini Chiyo bisa merasakan kepala besar itu terbenam dipunggungnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, kini ia bisa menatap wajah suaminya. Wajah tegas yang tidak pernah berubah. Ada penyesalan di binar matanya. Dan itu cukup membuat Chiyo sedih. Tangan mungil itu kini mendekap kepala Nozaki lembut. Membenamkanya pada dada Chiyo. Begitupun Nozaki, ia melingkarkan tangannya untuk mendekap seluruh tubuh Chiyo.

"Tolong jaga kesehatanmu, Chiyo"

"Pasti..."

.

.

Nozaki mengenakan kaosnya. Berjalan menuju meja makan. Tidak ada Chiyo disana. Ia sudah berangkat terlalu awal untuk kontrak film barunya. Entah kenapa, Nozaki merasa gelisah. Diambilnya _smartphone_ kemudian mencari kontak Yuzuki. Yuzuki adalah teman baik Chiyo sekaligus manager pribadinya. Dia yang mengatur seluruh jadwal kerja dan libur Chiyo.

"Bisakah kau kirimkan aku email jadwal Chiyo untuk bulan ini?"

"Baiklah, sensei. Tunggu sebentar"

Beberapa menit kemudian notifikasi email di _smartphone_ miliknya muncul. Isinya tentu saja jadwal kegiatan milik Chiyo. Nozaki mengurut dahinya yang tiba-tiba saja sakit begitu melihat jadwal yang sangat padat. Sangat padat.

Hari berlalu dengan sangat lambat bagi Nozaki. Bahkan sekedar berbincang di telpon saja sangat sulit. Ketika matahari sudah berganti menjadi bulan, saat itulah Nozaki merasa tenang. Chiyo kembali dengan tergontai lemas. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia bahkan lupa melepaskan _heels_ miliknya. Hampir setiap kali jika pulang larut, sehingga Nozaki lah yang harus membukakannya. Sesekali ia memijat lembut kaki Chiyo.

"Aku tidak ingin dipijat! Aku ingin tidur!", kata-kata itu sontak mengejutkan Nozaki. Chiyo tidak pernah menolaknya dengan nada setinggi itu.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Bagaimana dengan vitamin mu, apa kau sudah meminumnya?"

"AKU HANYA INGIN TIDUR!"

"Jangan seperti ini, Chiyo. Kau tahu seberapa sabar aku menunggumu seharian ini? Waktu berjalan seperti siput, sangat lamban"

Chiyo hanya berdehem pelan. Ia memeluk pinggang Nozaki erat. Matanya masih terpejam. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya sedang lelah sayang". Nozaki tahu itu, tapi ia juga tahu tidak akan sampai seperti ini saat Chiyo benar-benar lelah.

.

.

"Chiyo, hari Sabtu nanti.."

"Apa kau sudah bertanya pada Yuzuki? Aku tidak tahu jadwalku untuk Sabtu depan, maafkan aku"

"Tidak. Aku sudah tahu jadwalmu untuk satu bulan. Bukankah terlalu padat?"

"Benarkah? Apa aku terlalu banyak mengambil kontrak sebelumnya?"

"Apa bisa Sabtu ini kau membatalkan jadwalmu?"

Chiyo mengambil telepon di sudut nakas tempat tidurnya. Menekan beberapa angka yang sudah terpantri diluar kepalanya. Membuatnya dalam _speaker on,_ sehingga Nozaki bisa mendengarnya juga.

"Yuzuki, jadwalku Sabtu ini?"

"Tunggu sebentar". Tidak ada suara selama beberapa detik. "Sabtu ini kau ada syuting iklan jam tangan merk RnR"

"Apa aku bisa membatalkannya?"

"Apa kau yakin Chiyorin? Dalam kontrak kau harus membayar denda 200jt Yen jika membatalkannya"

"Begitu?"

"dan Chiyorin, kau tahukan jam tangan RnR bersinggungan dengan tas, sepatu, perhiasan lainnya yang kau bintangi?"

"Iya aku tahu, apa ada masalah Yuzuki"

"Jika kau membatalkan satu kontrak, berarti kau membatalkan semuanya. Karena mereka harus mencari ambasaddor baru. Dan denda yang kau bayarkan bisa sepuluh kali lipat dari jam tangan RnR"

"Apa kau serius, Yuzuki?"

"Yah"

"Baiklah, jangan di batalkan"

Chiyo menatap sedih suaminya. Tentu Nozaki sudah mengiranya. Tidak akan ada waktu untuknya selama satu bulan ini. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membatalkannya"

"Batalkan! Aku yang akan membayar dendanya, Chiyo"

"Tidak bisa, dendanya terlalu besar Ume!"

"Berapapun! Berapapun akan ku bayar"

"Oh ayolah! Kau bisa bertemu dengan mikoshiba kapanpun kau mau kan? Tidak perlu denganku. Waktumu sangat banyak Umetarou!"

"Kau harus ikut!"

"Jangan keras kepala! Ini masih pagi dan kau mengajak ku berdebat untuk hal yang tidak penting!"

"Lihat bagaimana kau memanggil namaku untuk sekian lamanya...", Nozaki hanya tergumam kecil. Telinganya asing mendengar namanya sendiri disebut oleh Chiyo, istrinya. Ia selalu memanggil Nozaki dengan sapaan 'anata' dengan manja. Mendengarnya berubah tiba-tiba seperti itu, sangat asing.

.

.

.

Kian hari waktu Chiyo semakin tersita untuk pekerjaanya. Tidak ada masalah seharusnya, karena mereka sudah melalui waktu seperti ini selama setahun. Namun, Nozaki gelisah tanpa sebab. Ia ingin sekali Chiyo bertemu dengan Mikoshiba.

Sudah hampir setengah bulan Chiyo pulang semakin larut dan pergi di pagi buta. Bahkan terkadang Nozaki terlelap sebelum Chiyo pulang dan terbangun saat Chiyo sudah pergi. Namun hari ini Chiyo pulang sedikit lebih cepat, padahal jadwalnya belum selesai semua. Dibantu Yuzuki, Chiyo memasuki rumah dengan lemas. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Membuat Nozaki terkejut bukan main. Diambilnya Chiyo dari Yuzuki. Menggendongnya dan berlari ke ranjang. Wajahnya masih nampak panik. Beberapa kali Nozaki mengecup kening Chiyo. Ia tidak merasakan demam pada tubuh Chiyo, keningnya tidak panas sama sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi Yuzuki?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ia kelelahan. Dia sempat pingsan tadi"

"Apa makannya ada masalah? Apa dia tidak meminum vitaminnya?"

"Sensei, ku mohon panggilkan dokter dulu"

"Kau benar...", Nozaki mencari kontak di _smartphone_ nya. Kemudian men- _dial_ nomer itu. "Mikoshiba? Bisakah kau kerumah ku sekarang? Chiyo... sepertinya ia sakit"

"Ngggghhhhh", Chiyo mendesah hebat. Napasnya mulai memberat. Peluh keluar membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. "Sakit..", keluhnya.

"Bagian mana yang sakit, Chiyo?"

Tidak menjawab, Chiyo memalingkan tubuhnya kesisi lain. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan jika kau tidak bicara?"

"Apa kau bodoh! Panggilkan aku dokter bukan Mikoshiba!"

"Kau masih mempermasalahkan itu?"

"Akan ku buatkan teh untuk kalian, tenanglah Sensei. Kumohon", Yuzuki meninggalkan sepasang suami istri itu sendirian.

Setengah jam menunggu cukup membuat Nozaki gelisah. Chiyo terus merintih kesakitan tapi tidak mau menjawab bagian mana yang sakit. Bahkan ia tidak mau menatap Nozaki. Beberapa kali ia menatap jam dinding dan menghubungi Mikoshiba. Akhirnya lima menit kemudian Mikoshiba tiba dikediaman Nozaki. Dengan tergesa Mikoshiba langsung masuk dan mencari kamar Nozaki. Begitu menemukannya, Nozaki merasa sangat lega. Meski kekhawatirannya belum sirna.

"Maafkan aku Nozaki. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?", Mikoshiba membuka tas kerjanya. Mengeluarkan beberapa alat kedokteran di atas nakas.

"Masih sama", jawab Nozaki gelisah.

"Maaf, Chiyo-chan bisa kah kau membalikkan tubuhmu kesini?"

Chiyo tidak bergeming. Ia masih menatap sisi tempat tidur tanpa bergerak. Kini jika diperhatikan ia sedikit lebih tenang. Tidak meronta atau mengeluh kesakitan.

"Chiyo?", keadaan ini justru membuat Nozaki lebih khawatir. Ia naik ke ranjang dan menatap Chiyo dari sisi lain. Wajahnya pucat. Sangat pucat seperti mayat. "Chiyo?", Nozaki membalikkan tubuhnya hingga terlentang. Mikoshiba mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi Chiyo.

"Sangat lemah. Denyut nadinya", Mikoshiba dapat melihat wajah terpucat yang dimiliki Nozaki. Bahkan pucatnya hampir setara dengan Chiyo. "Aku penasaran, bagian mana yang menyakitinya sampai seperti ini", Mikoshiba mulai menggunakan _stetoskop_ miliknya. Merasakan detak jantung milik Chiyo. "Ini... lemah tapi kuat, kuat tapi lemah..."

"Maaf, Nozaki", Mikoshiba menarik selimut yang membalut Chiyo. "Korset?", Nozaki heran. Untuk apa istrinya menggunakan korset. "Yuzuki?"

Seolah mengerti Yuzuki menjawabnya dengan tegas. "Maafkan aku sensei, Sebenarnya beberapa minggu ini Chiyorin sedang melakukan diet"

"Apa? Untuk apa?"

"Anu... eto... kau menolaknya malam itu. Ah maafkan aku sensei, aku tidak bermaksud!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya"

"Dia merasa kalau dirinya sudah tidak menarik lagi, ia merasa sedikit gemuk. Walau ku akui itu, dia memang terlihat sedikit menggemuk beberapa minggu lalu"

"Bisakah kau membuka korsetnya, Nozaki? Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu"

Nozaki mengangguk pelan. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ada sesuatu yang salah, dan bukan ini yang ia inginkan untuk terjadi. Bukan. Ia membuka korset yang membalut tubuh mungil Chiyo. Korset itu terlalu kencang mengekang tubuh Chiyo, bahkan Nozaki bisa melihat ruam dan tanda bekas korset di kulit mulus istrinya itu. Ia memakaian piyama pada Chiyo agar tubuhnya bisa bernapas.

Mikoshiba mulai memeriksa kembali tubuh Chiyo. Ia menekan beberapa sudut perut Chiyo. Kemudian sesekali mengecek denyut nadinya. "Seperti yang kuduga. Chiyo sedang mengandung, tapi kandungannya sangat lemah. Mungkin karena aktivitas dan juga diet ketat yang dilakukannya. Lalu, korset itu menekan janinnya terlalu kuat hingga ia merasakan sakit. Mungkin jika ia tidak mengatakannya karena ia tidak ingin kau tahu kalau ia sedang diet"

Nozaki hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan temannya itu. "Itu mengapa aku memanggilmu, Mikoshiba"

"Yah, kau memanggil orang yang tepat. Karena aku seorang dokter kandungan"

"Begitukah?"

"Aku sudah memberikan suntikan obat untuk memperkuat janinnya, sekarang biarkan dia beristirahat. Dan kalau bisa tolong kurangi jadwalnya"

"Tapi dendanya..."

"Aku yang bertanggungjawab Yuzuki, kumohon jangan dengarkan ke egoisan istriku. Kau tahu pasti itu"

"Aku mengerti, akan ku batalkan semuanya"

"Apa kau ingin membuatku jatuh miskin? Maksudku tidak semuanya, beberapa saja. Agar ia bisa istirahat"

"OHHH!"

.

.

.

Nozaki masih setia menatap wajah Chiyo yang sudah mulai berwarna. Setidaknya tidak sepucat beberapa jam yang lalu. Sudah hampir lima jam Chiyo terbaring pingsan. Bahkan Nozaki tidak yakin apakah Chiyo pingsan atau tertidur. Ketika Nozaki akan terlelap Chiyo melenguh pelan, membuat matanya terbuka lebar.

"Chiyo?"

Chiyo mengerjapkan matanya. Ia nampak kebingungan. Ia merasa lebih leluasa. Memegang bagian perutnya sendiiri, sadar korsetnya telah terlepas ia membangunkan tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah, Chiyo"

Merasa malu dan gagal sebagai seorang istri Chiyo memalingkan tubuhnya, menghindari Nozaki yang setia disisinya selama ia pingsan.

"Terimakasih, Chiyo. Terimakasih", Chiyo bisa merasakan kecupan lembut melayang di belakang kepalanya. Kalimat janggal yang diucapkan Nozaki membuat Chiyo kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap suaminya tegas.

"Terimakasih? Aku gagal suamiku...", binar matanya mulai meredup. Air matanya hampir jatuh tapi masih tertahan di kelopak matanya yang indah. Nozaki menggeleng halus. Mengecup kening Chiyo lembut, sangat lembut.

"Kali ini dengarkan aku, tolong jaga anak kita lebih baik lagi"

"Anak?" , otaknya memproses kata itu cukup lama. Chiyo menyentuh perutnya sendiri. Matanya masih menatap Nozaki tidak yakin. Namun Nozaki mengangguk dengan yakin di dedapan matanya. Membuat air mata yang terbendung meluap tanpa batas. Chiyo menangis hebat. Ia bahagia namun juga sedih, karena ia hampir membunuh anaknya sendiri. "Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku, aku hampir saja.."

"Kau tidak salah Chiyo. Kau hanya tidak tahu", Nozaki mengelus kepala Chiyo. Menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Menggenggam kuat dan hangat jemari mungil Chiyo. "Seharusnya aku mengatakan firasatku. Malam itu, aku berpikir kalau kau sedang mengandung maka dari itu aku mengajakmu bertemu dengan Mikoshiba. Kini ia seorang dokter kandungan, kau tidak akan menyangkanya". Nozaki tertawa kecil. Chiyo hanya mengangguk dalam tangisnya yang tersisip simpul senyum. "Namun, sepertinya hormonmu sedang tidak stabil jadi kau mudah sekali marah. Terlebih jadwalmu terlalu padat"

"Maafkan aku", Chiyo mengenggam erat tangan Nozaki. Menciumnya beberapa kali.

"Sungguh, ini bukan salahmu Chiyo", Nozaki kembali mengecup kening Chiyo, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Ia ingin terus melakukannya. "Sekarang biarkan aku tidur disisimu". Chiyo mengangguk pelan. Mendekap hangat tubuh suaminya. Mencium aroma Nozaki yang telah hilang beberapa minggu ini, aroma yang sangat Chiyo rindukan, tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Hei, bagaimana jika pers tahu?"

"Katakan saja aku suamimu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-END-**

 **A/N : terimakasih untuk membaca fanfic author yang agak-agak ini-,-"**

 **Awalnya fict ini rated M tapi karena gak ada "itu" nya jadi diganti rated T. Terimakasih untuk semua masukan dan saran mengubah rating, kalian mencerahkan otak ini *wink***

 **terimakasih sekali lagi sudah membaca fanfiction ini. Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu! Terimakasih!**


End file.
